The Secret Journal
by EternalStud
Summary: This story is about Sage and his thoughts of everything that is going on around in Mystic Falls, this also hosts many other characters in the series, I hope you will read & review. Dedicated to Lalapaya.
1. Chapter 1

"**Our real discoveries come from chaos, from going to the place that looks wrong and stupid and foolish."**

_08/02/2011_

_Dear Diary,_

_I met the most gorgeous woman today, she was at the Grill and I observed her from afar. She said about two words to me, but that didn't matter, I was determined to find out who she was. It was about time Mystic Falls inhabit some good looking ladies._

_Now that I thought about it, she actually said more than two words to me. "This town sure is small," she said. The moment she left I cursed myself for not speaking up sooner; I may have scored a coffee date with her._

_Besides that, I have more important things to do. First and foremost I am here to help Damon and Stefan with whatever troubles they need my assistance with._

###

Downing the last drop of my drink, I set down my glass neatly on the bar top, heaving out a deep sigh. I got up from my seat, and made my way out of the bar into the town centre. I had been to Mystic Falls before, but that was many years ago, almost too many to recall.

I tickled the back of my brain, trying to think where it was, Damon had said to call if I got lost, but I wasn't the kind of guy to ask for help. I liked to figure things out on my own steam. Eventually I came to a long drive way, the Boarding House not too far back, I could feel that same eerie feeling cover my sleeveless arms like it had done all those years ago too.

By the time my hand closed around the door knob, I could already hear footsteps nearby on the other side of the door. The door flung open, and Stefan stood before it. I'd like to say he looked more mature than he did in the old days, but it wasn't so, he was just groomed better than he had been before.

Behind him, on the stairs stood Damon, drink in hand and just how I remembered him. All in black was his style; it seemed he had never gotten over the grunge era.

"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes," said Damon as he made his way further down the staircase, tipping back the contents of his glass down his throat as he went.

"You asked me to come, wanker. Remember?" I said and saw a smile grace Stefan's lips.

This was the ordinary manner in which Damon and I spoke. We had known each other long enough to know when to be playful and when not to.

I stepped inside as Stefan stepped aside and held the door open for me.

"Good to see you two again after all these years, I'm glad you got over your family feud."

"We still suffer from that curse every once in a while," said Stefan as Damon rolled his eyes.

"Oh yes, but your _'curse'_ as you say only ever has to do with the love of a woman. Speaking of which I heard there's a Katherine look alike that's been gracing the presence of Mystic Falls."

"Who told you that?" asked Stefan stiffly.

"Katherine."

"So you still have contact with her then,' Damon said leaning against the door.

"Not really, we just crossed paths recently, but that's beside the point. You didn't call me all the way out her for small talk. What's the real reason you request my services?"

I saw Stefan and Damon glance at one another. I should have known. They didn't trust me, well not yet anyway. I didn't mind, it had been decades last that I had them in my company. If I were them I would be cautious too.

I moved away from the doorway, and made my way over to the arm chair, sitting down discreetly.

"Well all you need to know for now, is that we are dealing with someone extremely evil, and we need to take care of him as quickly as possible. The longer he is _'alive'_ and around the more danger he is to around all of us.

"Who is this guy?" I asked.

"His name is Klaus," Stefan said, folding his arms across his chest.

"Klaus? Otherwise referred to as Niklaus. Yes I know all about him alright. I knew his sister, Rebekah a long, long time ago but we lost touch. Maybe she is in hiding from Nik," I said shrugging my shoulders.

"They are a very powerful family of vampires, I wouldn't want to cause any trouble there, and there are enough of them to wipe out an army.

"How many of them are there?" Stefan asked

"Five. Four brothers and one sister. Are you going to tell me what's going on here, what trouble do you have with the originals?"

"Originals? We only have trouble with Klaus; we don't even know any others existed. It's a good thing you are here, Sage. You can tell us all we need to know about the Originals," Said Damon, a smirk appearing on his lips.

###

I looked into her deep blue eyes, as I spoke in a smooth calming voice. "You can go now, forget everything that happened here tonight, you know nothing." I then watched as the girl I had met on my way home from the Boarding House left through the front door

Stefan and Damon had been so exhausting with their questions and requests on every detail on the Mikaelsons' life from start to finish, but I didn't know that much. I gave them what I knew, they were my friends and I trusted them. They needn't trust me, but I trusted them.

I licked my lips, the sweet taste of the girl's blood, still hot and fresh on my tongue. I drank straight from the vein, it didn't make me a bad per- vampire, it only showed I had good taste.

I wasn't the kind of pussified vampires who drank from animals that was even crueller than feeding from a human; animals would be killed by one single bite, where humans were not.

I wondered why I was even questioning the way I fed, perhaps I was so damn tired that my brain was working overtime. I knew one thing though besides the fact that I would help Stefan and Damon, that was a given. Tomorrow it was my mission to find the girl I had met earlier in the Grill, no matter how I searched the town. Chances were I would probably find her easy; it was just as she had said. This town sure is small.

###

**So this is my new story, I had it in my mind for quite some time. This story is dedicated and written for my very good friend, Lalapaya. I urge you to go read her stories. Thank you for reading, now please take the time to leave a ****review****.**


	2. Chapter 2: She's So Real Fine

**Chapter 2**

_She's so real fine_

The world outside was a pleasant day, and I pondered what I would be doing with my day. Lately I had been spending my time giving Damon and Stefan all the information they needed and wanted on the originals, I didn't care much for them anyway, all except Rebekah. I had always held a soft spot in my heart for her ever since my introduction to her family.

I didn't mind helping the Salvatore's out, they had been my friends for over a century, but I also needed to live my life. Besides helping them I had spent my days trying to attract the attention of the one girl I had met around town, Stella was her name and she too was a vampire. I had yet to find out if Damon or Stefan knew who she was, but on second thought I hoped not, fighting over girls with those two was a lifetime of pain and misery. I preferred women that were not of the Petrova lineage.

_Well now I do._

Of course I had shared a fling with Katherine years ago, but who didn't? She was a vampire slut and every vampire I had crossed paths with had at some point had a history with her. I never loved Katherine like those Salvatore brothers did, she was a conniving bitch in my opinion, but they loved her, the fools.

I personally don't think I had ever found love, but alas I had a chance yet. Stella was the perfect dame, and I had decided I would court her until her panties dropped, or something to that effect. I had plenty work to do.

"Come, Sabre you need a walk," I said and heard Sabre make a noise which sounded like a whine.

_Lazy dog._

Sabre and I made our way through the town centre peacefully when suddenly I was been shouted at by a random women who passed us by.

"Where is the chain for this dog? It is dangerous," shouted the woman at the top of her lungs.

_You're putting that throat to good use, allow me._

"Are you even listening to me?"

"I can hear you loud and clear ma'am, but I assure you Sabre here is very friendly he won't bring anybody any harm."

"Friendly my ass," she responded.

_How rude._

"Are you crazy?" she shouted again as my patients wore.

"And are you insane? Do you want this dog to give you a facelift?" I asked as I heard Sabre growl and move towards her.

"I thought you said he was friendly."

The truth was Sabre didn't need a chain or lead, he was trained well and would only ever attack if I told him to, yet everybody that crossed his path was utterly terrified, and for that I couldn't blame them, for he was a Hellhound.

_Stupid human._

I moved towards her swiftly as I looked into her eyes. "Shut up please. You will be on your way now and you will remember nothing of this conversation," I said and walked on. "Come on boy," I said to Sabre as we made her way further into town.

Spring was doing wonders for the people of Mystic Falls as they all seemed to be out and about. On my way to the Grill I noticed a familiar woman walk my direction, and as she came closer a spread across my face, she noticed it was me but just walked straight past me.

"Will you finally talk to me any longer than two sentences?" I asked and she turned around to face me.

"Depends on what you want to talk about," she said with a smirk, folding her arms across her bust, which I noted was very pleasant.

I quickly averted my eyes away from her breasts and looked into her piercing green eyes; her low cut top wasn't doing me any favours either as my eyes kept travelling there, it was out of my control.

"It will be the same. Will you finally go out with me, Stella?" I asked with a smile as I managed to keep my eyes locked with hers.

"And the answer will too be the same," she said and effectively made her way past me. I loved this game she was playing at, she knew I would never cease to leave her be, yet she taunted me so. I would never give up; I would be her personal bad rash.

I followed her as she walked. "Oh come on, I know you fell for me the first time you set eyes on me," I said adding a smirk for good measure.

"When you disturbed me at the Grill? I don't think so."

"What about Coffee, even I know you love your Coffee."

"I already had Coffee this morning," she stated, which caused me to sigh.

"Then join me for a drink tonight," I said and took her hand in mine whilst I looked deep into her eyes, hoping this time her answer would be different.

She shook her head, removing her hand from mine and straightened herself. "I have a lot to do today," she said and started walking away slowly, then stopped to glance at me once again from the side. "See you around, Sage," she smiled and started walking off.

_Fuck._

"I'll keep trying," I shouted as I watched her walk all the way down the street and around the corner.

She was one fine girl… no woman, she was full woman, and there was no girl in Stella. She was something else completely; I had never met a girl such as herself. I was determined to get to know her, perhaps one day soon she would cave to my request.

I was suddenly thirsty with all the talking I had been doing, and I was at just the right place. "Come on Sabre, boy I think we deserve a drink after that giant leap we just made," I said to Sabre even though he knew nothing of what I said, although he was a smart dog.

Luckily for me when I stepped into the Grill I found it wasn't that occupied, which I preferred anyway. The less humans the better, unless food was the discussion, in which case the more the merrier. Right now I needed a drink, and this busboy was going to give it to me, as of late I had found myself quite fond of Matt, he wasn't a bad kid but sometimes as I looked into his eyes I could see the pain behind them. He had a lot of information to offer about this town and the people in it, and I found myself at the perfect opportunity to find it all out. As of the next few hours, I would be considered as a sponge, for both the alcohol and the information.

###

**To the one person who reads this, thank you very much for reading this chapter as well as the one prior to it as I know it is probably all types of crap, nevertheless this is for you anyway. **


End file.
